Erik Selvig
Erik Selvig is a character in the 2011 movie, Thor,'' as well as the 2012 film, ''The Avengers and Thor: The Dark World. He was portrayed by Stellan Skarsgård. He returns in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Appearances ''Thor'' Selvig with his colleague Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis traveled in a van to investigate a strange phenomenon, accidentally bump a man who called himself Thor. After taking the man to the hospital, Darcy found in the pictures a man during the atmospheric phenomena, Jane believed that Thor could help them in their research, despite all this Selvig thought that the mysterious man was delirious. When Thor is a prisoner of SHIELD, Selvig helps the Asgardian telling Coulson that he was Donald Blake, his assistant. Later, Selvig was present when Thor regained his powers and defeated the Destroyer. In a post-credits scene, Fury asks Selvig to help them to investigate the Tesseract, while Loki appeared in the reflection of Selvig (implying that Loki was controlling him). ''The Avengers'' Selvig was in the facilities of Project PEGASUS, when the Tesseract began to become unstable, suddenly Loki arrives and steals the Tesseract, also with the power of his scepter manages to dominate several agents of SHIELD, including him and Barton. After being controlled by Loki, Selvig thanked the God of Mischief the opportunity to study the cube. Later, Selvig takes the Tesseract to Stark Tower to open the portal that allowed entrance into this world to Chitauri. When Selvig awakens from his trance, he regrets having helped Loki to conquer the Earth. ''Thor: The Dark World'' In Stonehenge, Selvig is arrested for indecent exposure and to annoy tourists who were in place. During his stay in a nursing home, Selvig explained to the patients what the Convergence is. Later, Darcy and Ian seek him for help to find Jane, when Selvig sees Thor, Selvig asks Thor for Loki and when Thor replied that Loki died, Erik is happy but he tells Thor that feels it is lost. When Thor struggled with Malekith, Selvig and Jane placed devices to try to stop the anomalies that were happening. When a Dark Elf Flagship is about to fall on Jane and Thor, he saves them teleporting the ship into the dark world. Selvig was present when Thor returned to Earth. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' After experiement a vision produced by Wanda Maximoff, Thor approached Selvig for help, because he needed to go to secret pools. He watched as Thor nearly died when introduced to the secret pool. After Ultron's defeat, Selvig is seen working at New Avengers Facility. Avengers: Infinity War Selvig did not appear in this movie, but it is confirmed that he was erased from existence when Thanos snapped his fingers. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Selvig also did not appear in this movie, but he is one of the characters who is resurrected by the Hulk. Relationships Darcy Lewis It is unknown how long Darcy has been working for Professor Erik Selvig, but she seemed to have established a good relationship with her boss. Enemies Throughout his long career and particularly after discovering Thor's hammer, Selvig has inevitably made a couple of bitter enemies. Loki, for example, placed him under mind control as part of his plans, leaving a bad taste in his mouth when he recovered. Selvig was also a victim of the vengeful warlord Malekith. Other relations * Jane Foster- Colleague and Friend * Thor- Friend * Ian Boothby- Friend * Nick Fury- Employer * Hawkeye- Ally * Black Widow- Ally * Bruce Banner -Colleague and Friend * Hank Pym - Colleague and Friend Gallery ErikSelvig-Thor.jpg Selvig_DarkW.jpg Selvig_DarkW1.jpg Selvig_DarkW2.jpg Thor The Dark World Jane and Selvig.png Selvig Darcy.jpg ErikSelvig-TTDW.jpg Selvig-TTDW.jpg JaneandSelvig-TTDW.jpg SelvigIronMan-TheAvengers.png ErikSelvigAvengers.png SelvigandDarcy-TTDW.jpg CoulsonJaneThorSelvig.png ErikSelvigScepter.png FurySelvig-Thor.png LokiSelvig-Thor.png BlackWidowScepterPortal.png Selvig Not Dissapointed.png Selvig Thor Water of Sights.png Category:The Avengers characters Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mentors Category:Thor characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Adults Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired characters